The present invention relates to a motor-vehicle window having a peripheral region which interacts, at least in places, with a sealing element. In this case, the motor-vehicle window can be fitted both in a fixed manner and in a moveable or sliding manner.
The sealing element must seal the window opening with respect to wind, rain and noise when the window is closed. The adhesion force between a moveable motor-vehicle window and the sealing element cannot be too high, so that the initial force needed to open and close the window is as low as possible.
However, too high an adhesion force can also cause grating and squeaking noise because of the relative movements between the motor-vehicle window and the sealing element. The noise is caused by self-excited frictional vibrations which are also known by the name "stick-slip effect" and occur when smooth surfaces, such as window panes, slide on elastic materials, such as seals. The relative movements are produced by body torsions, at high speed, by the action of suction at the motor-vehicle window or, in the case of moveable windows, by opening and closing them.
A sealing element covered with a coating which decreases the adhesion is described in document DE 3,435,469 A1. In order to manufacture it, a rubbery primer is applied to the surface of a rubber base and cured, and then a thermosetting polyurethane paint is applied to the surface of the primer.
Document DE 4,331,790 C2 describes a sealing element constructed in the form of a hollow profiled strip which is connected to an absorber or vibration damper so as to prevent the grating noise.
The manufacture of such sealing elements is relatively complex and, consequently, expensive and subject to defects.